


Sleep is for the weak, and maybe he's a little weak.

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I might add more? But for now its just this one, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke - Freeform, POV Alternating, yes i'm a iwaken shipper, yes im pretty sure its just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: Kozume Kenma was tired. He could feel it in his bones when the sun rose over the city that morning, pouring into his room and slowly pushing the darkness away.He's really pushing it, he knows that, but sleep is for the weak afterall.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sleep is for the weak, and maybe he's a little weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is inspired by a [twt thread with Em](https://twitter.com/kahluawmilk/status/1296644328689934336?s=20) and I figured, why not write it!
> 
> If more comes to mind, I'll definitely add another ch, but for now its just this one <3

Kozume Kenma was tired. He could feel it in his bones as he stood on the court amidst the shouting of his teammates. He’d been ignoring the sidelong glances that Kuroo and Yaku had been giving him, as well as the texts Hajime had sent to him telling him to sleep last night and the reminders throughout the day to rest. 

The past few days he hadn’t been able to sleep. Every part of him misses Hajime, and so he buries it in his games, drinking energy drinks like they're water. He knew he was worrying those closest to him, but he didn’t want to burden them. Sleep was for the weak afterall, he could stay up for days if he wanted, but Volleyball drained him immensely.

Today, He’d gotten up and chugged at least 2 energy drinks before he left the house, three more in his bag. He drank them throughout the day, empty cans accumulating in his gym bag. He knows Kuroo saw them, but neither of them bring it up, which relieves Kenma.

They’re on the last set of the practice match, though Kenma has been ducking under the net to set for both sides. He’s been wasting his energy, what little he had.

“Kenma!” Yamamoto calls as he receives, and the bleach blonde musters all his strength to raise his arms, ready for the perfect set when he feels every last bit of exhaustion catch up to him. 

His lips part in an O, as his body falls to the floor. The last thing he can think is how he probably should’ve talked to Hajime about how much he missed him instead of bottling it up. The next thing he saw was darkness.

☼

Kuroo knew his best friend didn’t sleep well. Kenma had been dragging his feet all day, barely awake most of the time as he had a few energy drinks. The cans littered his bag when he had set it down in the club room, tipping Kuroo off more.

That’s exactly why when Kenma fell asleep mid-practice, Kuroo laughed. He’d expected it, but the volleyball bouncing off the setters head when he was on the ground only added to the humour of the situation. Kenma never hit his head when he passed out, some kind of cat like reflex of his, but he was a pain to move after. 

Kuroo and Yaku carry Kenma back to the club room, fishing the pillow out from Yaku’s locker and the Hello Kitty blanket from Kuroo’s. They lay Kenma down and then Kuroo takes a photo to send to Hajime, and also for his personal collection.

3:44pm: ⇠ [Sleepy Kitty.png]  
3:45pm: ⇢ Damn him. I told him to sleep early but I didn’t stay up to make sure. Thank you for taking care of him, Kuroo.  
3:46pm: ⇠ No problem, Iwaizumi. You’re too good for him sometimes.   
3:47pm: ⇢ That’s not true, he’s too good for me. Let me know when he wakes up.  
3:48pm: ⇠ I’ll leave Kenma a note to text you.

With that exchange, Kuroo and Yaku walk back into the gym, leaving behind a sleeping Kenma. They know it’ll be a few hours until he wakes up again, and by then they’ll have dragged him home and put him to bed. Sometimes they really felt like team parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a hc? Drop it in the comments! If it sparks smthn I might just write for it <3!!


End file.
